cody sees blonde
by darkboy18
Summary: Takes place during TDA in a alternate world both Bridgette and Lindsay were pissed at their boyfriends for cheating and while the others left Cody stay behind and comfort them and well things took a strange turn. a little certain character bashing


Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's a total drama story I haven't done in a while.

I hope you enjoy

It takes place during TDA after Lindsay got voted off.

I don't own any of this.

**Takes place after Harold was voted off…**

"Damn it Geoff I don't want to talk to you!" Bridgette shouted.

"But Bridge babe, it was one time." he protested.

"One time and look what happened stay away from me." said Bridgette angrily.

"But-." Geoff said.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" and she slammed the door on his face.

Tyler, DJ and Trent took Geoff to let Bridgette vent and they made a wise move because she was about to tear his head off.

Turns out that Geoff did something that pissed Bridgette off after the second aftermath show, a few weeks ago and one night Geoff was out with the guys and they secretly went to a strip club and didn't tell anyone except DJ who didn't go because he did not want to make his mama mad and well 9 days later turns out that night went a little more crazy than expected and well Geoff has slept with one of the dancers and he knocked her up, Bridgette found out from DJ after he heard it from Trent who he heard from Geoff after getting a phone call and well he's not the only one in hot water Tyler is as well and Lindsay is pissed at him as well.

Tyler went out one night and due his fame on Total Drama Island, he was surrounded by fan girls and well he let the fame go to his head and he slept with some of them but he had a condom on and well one of the fan girls took a picture of them and well it didn't take long as Harold found the photo and show them and well Heather picked the right time to hide behind DJ as Lindsay went into a full blown rampage, It took Eva, Izzy, DJ, Trent, Cody, Harold, Heather, Beth and Justin to hold and calm her down after 35 minutes of thrashing in their grips. Tyler tried to say sorry by a collective glare from the others told him to leave her be and leave for now and he did.

Lindsay went to bunk with Bridgette who felt sorry for her and they heard Heather said sorry to Lindsay and even though she's the queen bee not even she wants that on Lindsay and Bridgette and they said thanks to her and Heather left as her hair slowly grew back.

Over the next couple of weeks things calm down but Bridgette and Lindsay refuse to speak with Geoff and Tyler and Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Eva and Trent kept them at arm's length and threaten with ass kicking if they get too close.

Cody also help keeping them at bay as well with Owen's help and luckily for him there was a cheese festival in town and a prize of $500,000 in a eating contest so he grabbed them and they went along with the others, Cody stay behind with Lindsay and Bridgette to make sure they're ok.

He order some pizza and went to check on them, he knock on their door.

"Hey Bridgette, Lindsay I order some pizza if you want some." he said.

"Sure Cody we're coming." said Bridgette.

Cody sat on the couch after paying for the pizza and was eating a slice when Lindsay and Bridgette came to join him and lucky for him the next aftermath doesn't air yet.

Both Bridgette and Lindsay had a slice while Cody went to answer a text from his phone.

He looked at the text, it was from Chris it said that the final episodes is on hold due to some producers meetings.

"Looks like we got some extra time to kick back." he said.

He went back to the girls who had their 2nd slice of pizza.

"Hey girls you're doing ok?" he asked them.

"We're fine Cody thanks for the pizza." said Bridgette.

"Look I know you two heard it already but I'm sorry this happen to both of you none of you should go through this." said Cody offering support.

"Thanks Cody that means a lot." said Lindsay.

"No problem, honestly I never thought that Geoff and Tyler who do something that foolish and the difference was Tyler used a condom even what he did was messed up." said Cody.

"That's true but they hid it from us and that's why we're pissed at them." said Bridgette.

"True, now you both know I can be a little perverted sometimes but I would never cross that line ever, I would rather be turned into a giant than do what they did." said Cody.

"Thanks Cody you're kind and honest." said Bridgette.

Then she went and kissed Cody on the lips without thinking and that surprised him.

"Cody I'm sorry I didn't mean to." said Bridgette.

But then Lindsay jumped in and kissed Cody as well.

"Lindsay!" Bridgette shouted.

"Oh come on Bridgette Cody's being so kind and well he does deserve a little reward." said Lindsay.

Bridgette had to admit she had a point and so she decided to give Cody a reward.

"Follow us." she said.

Cody was led to her bedroom with Lindsay and they shut the door behind them.

"Uh Girls what's going on?" he asked.

"Well Cody since you've been nice and good to us we want to reward you." said Bridgette.

Bridgette then went and undid her ponytail letting her hair flow down to her back and then took her shirt off revealing a white t-shirt underneath it, she then took Lindsay's headband off, then her boots and skirt revealing some red panties.

Cody getting the idea took his shirt off and joined the girls on the bed.

Next he took Lindsay's brown top off to show her red short-sleeve shirt and then got Bridgette's shorts off to show off her light blue panties.

Cody kissed Bridgette as he took her shirt off revealing her light blue bra.

Lindsay then got his pants off and tossed them to the floor showing his boxers.

Bridgette then got Lindsay's shirt off revealing her red bra hold her big DD size breasts in place.

"Wow you girls are so damn hot I can't believe Geoff and Tyler would blow their chances." he said making them laugh.

Bridgette then got on her knees and waddled over to Cody and pulled her bra up to show her D size breasts to Cody and put his head on them and he began sucking on them.

"Oh Cody that feels good keep going." she said.

Cody sucked on Bridgette's breasts while it was the first time doing he's being careful to not bite the nipples to cause her and Lindsay pain.

Lindsay not wanting to be left out, grabbed Cody's head and let him suck her breasts as well making her moan.

As Cody went back and forth sucking their breasts, the girls felt getting aroused by Cody and the growing 'tent' in his boxers and now they want to go further.

So they got Cody to stop and they got their bras and slid their panties off leaving them both naked.

Cody got a massive boner when the girls got fully naked and not wanting to be left he ditched his boxers and he was naked as well.

"So who wants to go first?" he asked.

"Me, me, me." Said Lindsay.

"Ok Lindsay hop on." said Cody.

Lindsay got in position, she lowered herself onto his cock and put the head in first, she went lower and took his cock in her, and she felt the strain of his cock going in her moving around, her insides getting stirred up and then he took her virginity.

Cody then started moving his hips causing Lindsay to move.

"Oh yeah Cody this feels great, keep fucking my pussy." said Lindsay as she groaned.

Cody watched her back as she moved up and down, he grabbed and squeezed her breasts making her moan a lot.

"Damn Lindsay you have some big tits." said Cody.

Lindsay then kissed Cody as they had sex and Bridgette went behind them and massage his shoulders.

Cody pumped in and out Lindsay's tight pussy making her moan a lot, Lindsay has never felt so good before and she enjoyed the feeling.

After cumming 3 times and having 4 orgasms Lindsay and Cody's fun was about up.

"I'm cumming Lindsay." said Cody.

"Same here Cody cum in me." she said.

They both came at the same time, they kissed as Cody fills Lindsay up with his spunk.

After 10 minutes passed Lindsay got off of Cody and went down to the floor to rest and cool off.

Cody saw that his cock was still hard and now it was Bridgette's turn and she laid on her back, he went over to her and stick his cock in her and they did it missionary.

Cody moved his hips as he thrusted in Bridgette's tight pussy, making her moan and feel good, he also sucked on her breasts increasing the pleasure.

"How you feel Bridgette?" asked Cody.

"Great keep fucking me!" she shouted.

Cody then got his knees and pulled Bridgette up to him and started moving again.

Bridgette felt Cody going in and out of her and liked it.

They kept going about an hour before reaching their limit and since both were too zoned out they came without saying a word.

Cody filled Bridgette with his spunk as they laid on top of each other and after 10 minutes passed he pulled out and laid beside her.

"Wow Cody that was amazing." said Bridgette panting.

"Thanks." he replied.

"You made me and Lindsay feel good and made us forget Geoff and Tyler for a little while." she said.

"No problem happy to help." said Cody.

As a few minutes passed both Bridgette and Lindsay fallen asleep and Cody woke up after dozing, he noticed the girl still sleeping and was about to get dressed and leave when he heard Lindsay talking in her sleep about Cody doing her more and the same said for Bridgette.

He noticed his cock was still hard and he had some energy left for 2 rounds so he saw Lindsay's ass was up and went for her first.

He stick his cock in her and started moving in her, he pumped her for about 30 minutes before cumming in her and he carefully placed her back in bed with the covers on her and then went for Bridgette he did her missionary again for another 30 minutes before finishing up and cover her in bed.

He got his clothes on and gave a kiss on their cheeks and whispered "If you need anything let me know." and he left not seeing the smiles on their sleeping faces.

Cody then went for a shower and threw some fresh clothes on before sitting down and watch some Hulu.

**Time leap: 10 years**

After the show ended along with the 3rd season things has changed Cody is living in Ontario with Lindsay and Bridgette, after TDA ended Bridgette broke up with Geoff after she found out he slept with more fan girls and got them knocked up and she tore his ass a new one, after that she got a restraining order with some help from Courtney to make him stay 150 meters away from her and if he ignores it he gets 5 years in jail and well he did ignore it and was sent to the slammer and during which he's getting sued for Child payments. Lindsay was a bit mad at Tyler but after s3 she forgives him and they agreed to be friends to keep things simple and he promised to not be a screw up again and he started dating Eva and things has been good along with the occasional punch.

With Cody he started dated Bridgette and then 5 months Lindsay and after they moved to the costal parts of Ontario they settled down and 10 years they lived happily and soon they'll become a family with some kids on the way.

Meanwhile Geoff was with Sierra who was hell bent on getting Cody and Bridgette.

Geoff wants Bridgette back but he became a dead-beat father and well he had to resort to stealing and was arrested and was kicked off the show and he vowed revenge, Sierra wanted to be Cody's girlfriend but he was dating Bridgette when he revealed it in s3e26 and she went bonkers and was thrown in the looney ward for 10 years but she escaped and wants Cody.

They both found them in Alberta in a summer cabin and they bust in through the windows while the 3 were having sex.

"Bridgette I want you back now!" demanded Geoff.

"You two bitches back off my Cody he's mine!" said Sierra.

"I don't think so." said Cody and he pulled a lever above him and the 2 went down some trap doors screaming.

"Well that's done we resume?" he said and they went back to having sex.

Both Geoff and Sierra ended in up out in the wild 60 miles away from the cabin and Geoff said "Oh come on, how can this get worse?"

Just then they were surrounded by a pack of pissed off wolves and they were screwed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they were getting their asses kicked by the wolves as Cody and his girls went to sleep.

End

Well that ends this one

I can't believe I haven't done one like this in a while

Well that's one story that's done

Now the next one to be done is crazy sleepover

Also there is a poll for a bleach crossover have a look before it ends on 7/31.

Now if you excuse me I'm out

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later homies


End file.
